Sunset Shimmers Leprechaun Tales
by ljmartino
Summary: Its St Patrick's Day and Sunset Shimmer decides to show the ponies of Equestria the Holiday.


It was St Patrick's Day a day filled with joy around the Canterlot High students. Everyone loved St Patrick's Day including Sunset Shimmer. She wore green every year and she always believed in Leprechauns and finding one so she can get their gold.

So on this very day she decided to go into Equestria via the statue portal and see Princess Twilight and her friends.

When she arrived she saw she was a light orange unicorn with red and orange mane and she got greeted by a cyan purple unicorn with a purple and light blue mane named Starlight Glimmer and a green and purple dragon named Spike.

"Welcome Back to Equestria Sunset" said Starlight.

"Thanks Do you know where Twilight and the others are?" asked Sunset.

"There in the throne room and Twilight asked me and Spike to greet you when she heard the portal opening" said Starlight.

"Okay" said Sunset.

Later on we meet Twilight and her friends in the throne room where they are studying the Map of Friendship and wondering where the map was sending them.

Next Starlight and Sunset and Spike walked in and saw what was going on.

"What are they doing?" asked Sunset.

"Their studying the Map of Friendship because there been some strange magic going on in alot of places across Equestria" said Starlight.

" Okay" said Sunset.

Ten Minutes Later Twilight looks up from the map and notices Sunset.

" Welcome Back to Equestria Sunset and what are you doing here"?

"I came here because i wanted to surprise you guys with something cool" said Sunset.

"What is it" said an energetic pink pony named Pinkie.

Sunset pulls out some green decorations from her bag and using her unicorn magic she spreads them around the room.

Everypony gasped in awe after seeing all the decorations and started talking all at once and annoying Sunset.

"QUIET EVERYPONY PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE DECORATIONS AND THE STORY AROUND IT IF YOU ALL WOULD BE QUIET" yelled Sunset.

Everypony suddenly quieted down and started listening.

"Thank you" said Sunset and started telling the ponies about St Patrick's Day.

As Sunset began Pinkie jumped in and started saying everything Sunset was gonna say.

"How did you know that" asked Twilight.

" Just a hunch" said Pinkie.

"So you're telling me that there's Lepherchans who give you gold if you catch them and there really fast. I bet they wouldn't be fast as me the fastest pony in Equestria" said Rainbow Dash

" Hold on one darn minute RD You think you can catch one before me?" said Applejack.

" IS THAT A CHALLENGE" said an annoyed Rainbow.

"YES" said Applejack.

Then Applejack and Rainbow started fighting and wrestling each other and then Twilight used her magic to separate them till Applejack and Rainbow noticed and started yelling at Twilight.

"HEY" yelled Applejack and Rainbow.

" How about this you two how about we all work together to catch a Leprechaun and whoever catches one first shares the gold between the rest of us" said Twilight.

"That's a fine idea Twilight" said Rarity.

So the rest of the day everypony went and tried to find a leprechaun around Equestria with no luck.

Next the ponies got tired so they drank Irish Cider out of cider cups and Rainbow got drunk and it didn't last long.

Then Everypony ate Corn Beef And Cabbage with Irish Soda Bread and it was very delicious and Sunset showed the ponies how to do the Irish Jig to some Irish Music off a Boombox that she randomly got out of nowhere.

The ponies loved St Patrick's Day so they decided to celebrate it every year.

Sunset watched the ponies celebrate the holiday from afar and was glad the ponies liked this holiday.

Next Sunset went back to Twilight's Castle and went through the Mirror Portal so she can get back to her own world. When she went through the portal she saw everyone having fun and wished she said goodbye to her pony friends.

So she went to a quiet area and pulled out her journal and flipped to an empty page and started writing to Princess Twilight.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Thanks for giving my holiday a chance _

_It meant alot to me and im hoping to see you and the girls very soon._

_Sorry for not saying goodbye and i got back to my world safe._

_Talk to you very soon._

_Love Sunset_

Ten minutes later Twilight replied with a heart.

Then Sunset enjoyed the rest of the day celebrating with her friends.

The End


End file.
